


Chosen One

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Van Tassel chooses a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen One

Lady Van Tassel had never really bothered to say how she felt about Beth Killian. She had been sure of her choice right up to the time she had to kill Beth. She had sent the Hessian all the same. After a while, sat alone, she had realised what Beth meant to her, Beth had been a friend to her, throughout everything, she couldn't let her be killed. She had risen, fetching her horse then spurring it into action. She had ridden fast, pulling into the yard just as the child screamed. 

She had entered, her eyes fixed solely on Beth. Beth on her knees, sobbing, the Hessian's hand raised, preparing to fall. She moved forward, catching the Hessian's wrist. 

"Leave her."

The woman's husband lay dead, her child had clearly thrown himself forward to protect his mother. He was also dead. The Hessian let Beth go, stalking away. 

Lady Van Tassel had moved, pulling Beth upright, leading her out. Beth was shivering and she sighed, speaking softly. 

"You are lucky... you are chosen to be my wife." 

Beth had said nothing, burrowing closer as they rode towards the home Lady Van Tassel owned. She was silent even as she allowed herself to be lead to the bed. She would not speak again. Lady Van Tassel had smiled softly, stroking her hair and kissing her gently.


End file.
